


Succumbing to Virtue

by xxpillsburyhoexx



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, For the Love of Shadow Weaver, FtLoSW, Hand Kink, Hidden Feelings, Lime, Mention of blood, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxpillsburyhoexx/pseuds/xxpillsburyhoexx
Summary: Whilst journeying through the Whispering Woods in an attempt to make themselves stronger. Castaspella hurts herself and Shadow Weaver decides to "help".
Relationships: Castaspella & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Succumbing to Virtue

Succumbing to Virtue

“Shadow Weaver, won`t you slow down?” Castaspella exasperated whilst being caught up in yet another twig of braches. A glare in return was the only response Castaspella received in an attempt to once again be ignored by the taller woman. “Ouch!” Castaspella exclaimed with a frustrated sigh. While trying to free herself from the branches that had caught the hem of her dress, Castaspella hadn’t noticed the sharp twig sticking out that had now evidently managed to cause an abrasion on the top of her right index finger. “Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!” Castaspella whined, shaking her hand and finger in an attempt to sooth the pain, she then placed her finger into her mouth to stop the bleeding that had now started to trickle down the side of her finger.

Shadow Weaver noticed the disturbance and quickly made her way towards Castaspella, she really had no time for this she thought in annoyance. Extracting her finger from her mouth, as Shadow Weaver got near, Shadow Weaver extended her left hand with her palms facing upwards in a means for Castaspella to place her hand in hers. Confusion took hold of the shorter woman and with a scrutinizing gaze, spoke “What are you doing?” “What does it look like I`m doing? I’m trying to help you” Shadow Weaver proclaimed in an annoyed manner, “Now give me your hand.” “Wha-” Castaspella sucked in, her body rigid and eyes filled with worried hesitation. Staring down at Shadow Weavers open palm and making her way back up to her eyes, Shadow Weaver in a reassuring manner, voiced, “Trust me” looking to Castaspella conveying what she could only hope looked like concern. Had she been concerned? She thought, perhaps, but more towards the thought if Castaspella had gotten hurt even more so, it would evidently slow them further meaning her goal not yet reached. She knew she could easily take Castaspellas hand in her own in an attempt to quell the pain and put an end to such a childish outburst, but compelled by her feeling of wanting to be trusted had her at a standstill. Earlier in the forest if she trusted Castaspella to stop her if she tried to take the magic all to herself she supposed in return she wanted Castaspellas trust in the matter of aiding her.

On another note she supposed she felt some sort of kinship towards the girl, being Micah`s little sister, though she was not so little anymore. Perhaps her concerns stemmed from there, she wouldn’t want anything to happen Micah and in retrospect she reasoned she felt the same towards the girl. She had also suspected Micah wouldn’t forgive her if she notably put Castaspella in harms way. Absentmindedly she then considered if she had ever seen Castaspella as a child. She knew of Micah`s younger sister, yet had not known her personally like she did Micah. Too young for her teachings she noted.

Castaspellas hand placed in her own outstretched one broke her train of thought. “Al-alright then” Castaspellas breath hitched, a small tint on her cheeks appearing on her features, something Shadow Weaver studied and found, amusing. Admittedly she believed Castaspella to be a vixen. Such nymphets were quiet easy to play with, she reflected, even in her prime as Light Spinner. It seems even now as Shadow Weaver, she arguably reasoned, she could have such effects on others, and Castaspella being one of them, something else she found, endearing. Taking a better hold of Castaspellas hand in her own, sliding a further bit down her wrist, with her free hand she took a hold of the bottom of her mask, rising it a tad and angling it a bit towards the right side of her face, exposing half of her features and a good portion of her bottom face. She then repositioned her free hand at the bottom of the other to take better hold of Castaspellas hand. Shadow noticed how Castaspella briefly held her finger in her mouth, a method to stop its bleeding, and instead of using magic, she decided rather to do the same, placing the other woman’s abraded finger into her own mouth. Perhaps such a devious tactic would do well to distract Castaspella from the pain as well. The possibility of Shadow enjoying herself was, an option. Heart beating, chest heaving, Castaspellas breathing became heavy, as Shadow Weaver began her unorthodox task.

Wide eyed, the churning of her mind began. Shadow Weavers mouth was on her finger! Shadow Weaver, The Shadow Weaver, was currently sucking on her finger that she somehow had managed to accidently cut! How on Etheria did this happen, she panicked. Suddenly realization struck, her face! Though only half was displayed, held intricate designs of scar tissue, as if engraved upon her skin in a scarification like manner. Even the hue of her skin, what little could be seen. Held the same light grey coloration with the slightest hint of blue, seen only by her fingertips through fingerless sleeves and shapely pointed ears. She noticed the scars seemed like pathways along the sides of her face, which held a slightly darker shade from her natural skin tone. She then took notice of the split between her lips. Both top and bottom seemed to be oddly cleft in a slanted position on the left side of her mouth. As she parted her lips, fangs were easily visible at the bottom row of her teeth compared to the rest. From what she could tell from her scars, one of the pathways flowed from the left side of mouth down towards the bottom of her jawline, tucking itself under her chin. In the same manner as if parallel from each other, a pathway had also began at the top left of her lip, in a different pattern which split paths, one road went around her cheek connecting with the bottom portion of the pathway that tucked under, while the other had made its way upward towards to what Castaspella could only suspect was her eye, the portion hidden under her mask. From the right side of her face she marked a pathway that made its way up from under her chin reaching its way towards her other eye, perhaps both pathways that dipped below her chin were connected she suspected. Was the rest of her face like this? She concentrated in bewildering awe. She must have been a sight to see, everyone knew about Light Spinners fall from grace, using The Spell of Obtainment to gain more power for herself, the event causing her to be disfigured, but surely she wasn’t unpleasant to look at, Casta inwardly proclaimed, even from what little she could see, left her at a lost for words. Such an uneven face could have only felt harsh, and yet with closer inspection, Casta knew it must have felt like another other persons, smooth and soft to its touch. Nevertheless Casta thought, here she was, The Shadow Weaver, in front of her, helping her? Was she really? Or was this just another one of her manipulations? Maybe she shouldn’t have given her hand. 

As Shadow Weaver began, the taste of Castaspellas blood mingled within the confines of her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. As she swallowed, a tingling sensation began radiating through her whole body, and a rise of heat began in her lower abdomen reaching its way between her thighs. Closing her eyes, she focused on chasing that now euphoric feeling she was beginning to be swept up by. Not only was the taste of her vital fluids stimulating, but her magic as well. Shadow hadn’t realized up until a few moments ago, the head sorceress’s magic had begun flowing within her. Who knew drinking from the girl would prove such an aphrodisiac. No matter, who was she to stop such a pleasurable moment? In which the dark sorceress confidently had no trouble in domineering. As Shadow Weaver continued without pause, lapping her tongue over and over again around Castaspellas finger, she couldn’t help but listen to the soft pants the shorter girl was making whilst she continued sucking. How attractive she keened, eager to hear more she delved deeper, enveloping almost her whole finger into her mouth as a means to set the girl on edge. As if on cue Castaspellas soft pants began to develop into faint moans. Nymphets really were easy to play with Shadow Weaver reminded. In a haze by her own ministration, her mind began being preoccupied by the need to see the look on Castaspellas face. Perhaps her face was just as adorably attractive as the sounds she made. Mask half on. She debated whether or not to replace her mask in its proper position or to remove it fully. She understood her disfigurement could be displeasing to the eye, especially when it constantly reminded her of her failed accomplishment, but to show her face to another showed vulnerability, showed intimacy. As Light Spinner, Shadow had come to known the act in which one revealed their true face to another was an intimate act of closeness and familiarity, even of sexual relations in her forgotten culture. Though Master Norwyn had wished she’d cover herself due to more, personal reasons she need not ponder, Shadow Weaver had no trouble following in what she believed derived from her people. Reasoning with herself, she questioned. Perhaps this was yet another trial testing the faith of her trusts in the person standing before her just a foot shorter than she. Only for this moment, she decided. Shadow only hoped Castaspella wouldn’t distress upon the unwelcoming view. Removing her bottom hand from Castaspellas wrist, she took hold of her mask, intent on removing it, while she continuously weaved her tongue, tracing the head sorceress’s finger.

Castaspella wasn’t able to stop the soft pants she was voicing, as a wave of heat ran through her body, igniting a fire in her lower belly, traveling farther down in regions she hadn’t felt in quiet sometime, and when Shadow Weaver decided to delve deeper into sucking her finger, Casta couldn’t help the faint moans that began parting from her lips. She had only hoped Shadow Weaver wouldn’t notice. How humiliating she thought, to feel succumbed by such a vile wretched woman, someone who had haunted her dreams since childhood. She hated her and yet, here she was, practically at her enemy’s mercy, as this strange new feeling began resurfacing. She felt it earlier, when they had reached the center of the forest, Shadow Weaver spoke of the magic of Etheria being set free and how everything they were taught at the Sorcerers guild was wrong. Coming up behind her, left Castaspella quite flustered, from being within such a close proximity of the dark sorceress. Now, close proximity seemed like an understatement.

Casta continued breathing slowly, demanding she be still from her heated situation that still seemed to linger. With in intake of breath, Castaspella froze, gazing in awe, as the older woman took her mask off. In a momentary lost, she held her eyes to Shadow Weavers. Split pupils centered at its core, seemingly to have burst from its original shape and form, Casta characterized, the outer margins held its mossy interior green hue. Panting once more Castaspella began mapping out the new lines that were now shown. The pathway up towards her left eye continued its way into her hairline and down across her right eye, with that same sharp point her bottom cheek had. As Shadow Weaver blinked, Casta noted how those paths went straight through them. Barely visible was another short edged path placed atop the right side of her hairline. That same path she’d seen earlier on the left side of her cheek making its way up her eye, as half of Shadow Weavers face was revealed, had also made its way past the top of her ear, yet another road hidden behind that raven hair. Lastly, but most notably was the multiple sharp edged looking splotch mark located on her left eye, its color twice as dark as the scar tissue and thrice as dark as her skin. It seems her suspicion was answered, the rest of her face had held more to it. Truth be told, Casta found her face intriguingly fascinating, her eyes alone casting a bewitching stare, drawing her in. She wasn’t exactly what most would call beautiful, but neither was she unpleasant to look at. On the contrary to what others would believe, she found her quite appealing and captivating. She’d be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t attracted to her. With no knowledge as to whom the woman standing before her truly was, other than what most rumors supposedly rang true about Light Spinner turned Shadow Weaver. She however knew, Shadow Weaver showing her face was no ordinary situation. To reveal herself to any person must be difficult and must have been an act of high familiarity, yet Casta found herself to be one of those people. Why had she taken off the mask? Revealing such a marvelous wonder. Either way, if Shadow weaver found her to be someone she trusted enough to be able to reveal herself to, then perhaps giving her hand was the right choice. Eyes wondering far longer than they should have began drifting lower south of the equation. If her face was adorned with such features, she questioned. Had all of her looked similar? How far had such traits gone? How long did they reach? Wait! Did she really just think that! Castaspella snapped. The lingering sensation of Castas heated situation now becoming more prominent by the second. Face burning, she once again began breathing heavily. No longer able to stand the thought if this woman, and undoubtedly knowing she saw every reaction she made, now that her face was revealed, Casta turned her face aside, shying away, looking to the far right distance of the woods that surrounded them. Her free hand, which often clenched from time to time, but stayed still most of the duration of the situation near her chest, began clenching at the opening on her cape.

What only lasted several moments surely felt like a millennial to the all-sensual Shadow Weaver and captivatingly flustered Castaspella. Shadow Weaver decided it best to stop before she lost herself completely. Something about this girl, this woman, was beginning to drive her mad. The taste of her, sending Shadow Weaver over the edge was something she never thought she’d experience, and she certainly did not expect to get off on the idea of tasting her blood and sucking her finger, although there was a first for everything she added. Her magic surely was a thrill of contact she mused, as well as her facial features she attributed. Willing herself still, Shadow Weaver noted every reaction to Castaspellas display of emotions. From her subtle breaths, which murmured its way out of that pretty little mouth of hers, lips matted in color of coal. To her heavy breathing, which brought forth such sweet melodies that danced across her attentively sensitive ears. From her free hand that gripped itself every now and then, which rested upon her chest. To the following bosom which rhythmic beats rose and fell in unison to her discombobulated figure. What fascinating features Shadow characterized, as she had also watched her hazel brown eyes take in her features for the first time.

Castaspellas reaction to her appearance was quite a look, she considered. Her face really was as sweet as she sounded. Shaking her thoughts away, the dark sorceress questioned herself. How on Etheria had she become soft for such a flippant young thing? True, she thought Castaspella a beauty, just as she did her Angella, memories of those days lost to time she compared. Yet old familiar feelings began resurfacing. Indeed it seems the young sorceress could set a blaze within her, leaving her wanting more and admittedly she more than enjoyed the ordeal, but could she really be feeling more than just sins of the flesh. Standing a foot shorter than she, Shadow Weaver continued looking at the woman, wanting more, knowing full well their situation must come to an end and this thing going on between them must be put a stop, before any other attractions occurred. Such distractions were no longer welcomed in her eyes, she admonished.

Slowly did Shadow Weaver pull her mouth from Castaspellas finger in slow tugging manner, allowing her teeth and bottom fangs to scrap along its sides, whilst her tongue glided upwards from the bottom in one full motion, leaving her finger with a wet pop she then proceeded to lick the top of Castaspellas finger where the abrasion could still be seen. With one last look, she kissed the little wound at the top of her finger. Smirking to the woman in front, Shadow Weaver scoffed at herself, with a low “Hmph”. Her thoughts of Castaspella, the fact she took off her mask. Truly, what was she thinking? Brought back to reality, she took a step backwards, examining her handiwork. Good, the bleeding stopped, as she knew it would. Releasing her hold on Castaspellas wrist, she dropped her hand to the side, signaling the end of her morally virtuous action. Now they could return to their task at hand, she resumed, turning away from the younger woman, leaving nothing to be said. As she turned, the dark sorceress brought her mask to her face, repositioning it in its proper place. “Come, we’ve wasted much time. We must keep going”, she spoke calmly with a harsh undertone, as if nothing between them had transpired. Continuing their earlier trek through the Whispering Woods, Shadow Weaver began walking.

“Shadow Weaver! Wait!” Castaspella called, stepping forward with her right hand outstretched as if reaching for the older woman. With her mind reeling, she withdrew her hand, taking a step back. Standing in the same spot she stood earlier, she took notice of the older woman who stood at a pause, looking back to her, as if waiting for her to continue. Processing these newfound feelings, she looked to her hands wringing at her midsection. She knew forgiving Shadow Weaver for her past and current behavior was a challenge but something about this moment they shared had shown Castaspella a side to the dark sorceress, even she knew Micah had never known, a side she found that could easily make her heart flutter, and set her skin ablaze. With a reassuring smile, she calmly spoke, “Thank you”, emitting a slight hue of redness to her cheeks.

Shadow Weaver was surprised to say the least, to hear Castaspella voice her gratitude genuinely. She couldn’t remember the last time anyone had thanked her without such disdain in his or her voice, she couldn’t remember the last time anyone had thanked her at all. To hear such simple words coming from the younger woman left Shadow Weaver with a light of heart. What a moment they shared, she considered, and with a satisfied smirk concealed behind her veiled disguise she replied, “You’re Welcome”.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Original idea: Castaspella pricks her finger whilst they are traveling through the whispering woods. Shadow Weaver decides to help her by licking and sucking on her finger to clean off the blood. It’s a euphoric feeling to her and Shadow Weaver gets drunk on the taste of Castaspella and continues and spaces out even though they both know the bleeding has stopped. With Castas heart racing she says “Sha-Shadow Weaver” snapping Shadow Weaver into reality. With no apology for taking advantage of Casta in such a way she walks away saying they must hurry, and now that she has tasted Castaspella, in a succubus and vampire like manner she practically imprints on her and has a crush on Casta.  
> \- I chose “Succumbing to Virtue” as the title as a metaphor for both women as Shadow Weaver does something morally good but becoming drunk on magic and more does both Shadow and Casta succumb to it in a devious manner. Also meaning you can turn even a proper encounter into an inappropriate one.  
> \- Then when writing in Castaspellas POV and/or when she is talking or referring to herself, I sometimes used Casta, and same for Shadow Weaver thought not as often.  
> \- If you wish to take notice, in the beginning on the story I referred to Castaspella as “girl” or “young girl” because that’s how Shadow Weaver mainly viewed her as, someone young and naïve as a child. Then as Shadow Weaver partook a part of Casta (blood & magic) and realizing she possible has feelings for her, in this new light she views her as a woman.  
> \- In a parallelism and motif manner, they both question about the other person, and in later conclusion they answer themselves. And both women had a flashback of their earlier encounter in the forest.  
> \- If you’re interested to know, I used some Hawaiian grammatical structures for the story while writing. Like the motifs I mentioned known as “Kuʻina”(coo-e-nah), naming and numbering like I did with Shadow Weaver attributes known as “Helu”(heh-loo), and example on paragraph nine when I wrote “From…to. From…to” in an opposite like manner is known as “ʻĒkoʻa”(eh-koh-ah).   
> \- Oh and can’t forget the “Kohu”(koh-who). Metaphors… Metaphors everywhere…   
> \- Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
